My soul to take
by KitKat2014
Summary: New case,new mysteries, New stories. Naru's little sister has come knocking and now that she has it opens a whole new adventure for the SPR team. N/M L/MaD J/Masa A/M OC/OC. sorry the summary sucks i'm really bad at them
1. Now i lay me down to sleep

Hey everyone its StormyxTragedyLove-ME here and I do not own Ghost Hunt but I do own the new Character. SOOOO hope you like. i also changed the name from Charlena to Rayna or for right now its Ray, just so you know.

* * *

Normal Pov

Monday

March 24 SPR

Mai Tanyamia was sitting at her desk trying to file all of the folders that her boyfriend/Boss Naru or Oliver Davis, had put on her desk. 'this is so boring' Mai thought. But was the click of the door opening Mai turned to the door to see a young girl just about her age which was seventeen.

She had black hair with purple streaks that went just below her breast, her eyes were a dark blue eyes. She was wearing a Black and White leather jacket, a watch locket with a heart on it hung from her neck, a gray shirt was underneath that said 'I blue heart rain' on it, then Denim short shorts on with ripped leggings under the shorts and slip on gray converse.

"Hello welcome to SPR, How may I help you" Mai said cheerfully. The raven haired turned and looked at her.

"Well you could tell me were Oliver is or is it Naru now." She said with a small smile plastered on her lips. Mai blinked and stepped back in surprise.

"H…How do you know who that's Naru nickname?" Mai asked in shocked. The Black haired girl giggled before saying

" Well he is my brother after all…Wait a minute you didn't know Noll had a little sister did you…woops" she looked a little scaried before giggling nervously. Before Mai could say anything Naru's Door slammed open reveling a pissed off Naru

" Ray what are you doing here" He said through clinched teeth.

"Well I'm here to work with you here because mother and father are getting on my last nerve. Mainly mother." She said avoiding Naru's glare.

"So you deiced to just drop in and not tell me about it, and tell my girl…assassinate that I had a little sister before I could tell her myself."

"Yeah but I was going to…wait this cute girl right here is your girlfriend. Aw! Noll got a girlfriend at last! I'm so proud of you…oh shit I've been hanging around Mother to much" Ray said putting a hand on her forehead like she had a headache.

"Yes I have a girlfriend...now can you please tell me what you want?" Naru signed.

"well I already told you I want and that is to live here and help you with SPR because Mom and Dad are driving me insane, well more them I already am and if I'd stayed there another few days I would end up in an inane asylum." Ray said rolling her eyes

"Naru…maybe we should let her stay I mean with Madoka back in England and Yasuhara studying all the time, we could use the extra help." Mai said from behind Naru. Naru turned and looked Mai in the eyes and saw pleading.

Naru sighed and turned back to Ray and was about to tell her that she could stay but she beat him to the point. "THANK YOU! Thank you Noll, so so much." Ray ran and gave Naru and small huge and then gave one to Mai. "Thank you to Mai." Ray let go of Mai, smiling her half smile. Mai smiled right back at her.

10 minutes later

"So Mai do you have any supernatural powers?" Ray asked sipping her tea.

She had took off her boyfriend's baseball jacket and hung it and was now sitting on the couch with Mai, trying to get to know her better.

"Well… I'm a late in physic and I can travel into the astral plains when I go to sleep. What about you I mean I know that Naru has PK and Gene was a perfect medium so…?" There was a flash pain across Ray's face at the mentioning of Gene's name but she quietly recovered and put a small forced smile on her face.

"Well, I am Demonologist, I'm also a Psychokinetic like Naru, and I studied chanting and how to make charms when I went to a priestess shrine." Mai looked shocked at this information.

"Wait what's a demonologist?" Mai asked and anime sweat drop went down Ray's head when Mai said that.

"Mai I knew to where stupid but I didn't know that that you where this stupid" Naru said coming out of his lair… um office.

"WELL! Excuse me for not knowing something for once! WE all can't be smart like you!" Mai said standing up and glaring at Naru.

"Your excused."

"Why you Narcissist Bastard…"

"Anyway, Mai a Demonologist is a person that studies Demon some can even summon them, which Ray can do. Any more question. Good" Naru sat down in his black chair and open his black notebook. Mai was has red as hot red chilly pepper, from both rage and embarrassment. "Oh Mai Tea" Naru said. Mai was mumbled something about loving a slave driver or something.

"You know she reminds me of Gene when you two argue." Ray looked in to her cup of Raspberry tea.

"She does have a great resemblance to him in away. How are Mother and Father doing?"

"There fine they miss you and they wouldn't let me out of their site since I came back."

"Well you did almost give them a heart attack when you…" Naru was cut of by the front door opening to reveal a ratter disturbed looking Woman who was clinging to her purse like it was a holy relic that would save her from the devil himself.

Mai came rushing out of the mini kitchen

"Hello Miss, Welcome to SPR" She smiled and went over to the woman

"Hello I…I'm h…hear to see…Mr. Shibuya Ple..please, I n…need helppp" The elder woman was shaking like crazy.

"Yes…well right this way." Mai guided to woman over to the couch and then went to go get Lin

"What do need?" Naru said coldly, receiving a glare from Mai and Ray

"What's your Name Miss?" Ray said politely trying to calm her down from her brother's harsh remark

"I'm Mrs. Suzuki Hokkaido, I'm here because I think…no I know my house is haunted." She said calmly

"What things are happening?" Lin asked looking up from his laptop

"Well it started with a weird knocking and banging sounds, then it started to get a little violet like my maids where being pushed down the stairs, one was locked in the attic and the attic has no lock on it and it was just replaced so it doesn't stick, it gets freezing cold and the heat would be on, more recently there has been writing appearing on the wall. Then there's this thing that me, my husband and mostly everyone else has seen in the hallway and one of my friends were pushed down the stairs by this thing." She was starting to shake again Mai sat next to her and let her cry on her shoulder. Ray looked at Naru and so did Mai.

"Naru…?" Mai asked, seeing Naru place his chin in his hand thinking of what to do.

"Please leave your address with my assistant, also have a room for your base and have four rooms for my team to sleep in." Naru got up and went in to his office closing the door behind him.

"Thank you…Thank you so much." Mrs. Hokkaido sniffled as she gave Mai her address and then walking out the door…

* * *

So what do you think was it good, ok, bad, or down right horrid

I want to know

HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. I pray thee,Lord,

Hey everyone its StormyxTragedyLove-ME here just to say sorry for not updating in the longest time, and to say thanks to all the great reviews anf I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own Ray or Rayna.

This Chapter is Dedicated to Lovelydasom hope you like it.

* * *

Ray POV

**March 24 Same day**

**SPR**

"Ray can I talk to you in my office?" Naru asked me while Mai was calling the other group members.

"Sure" I followed him into his dark lair…cough…I mean office.

"What do want bro, a reading into the future to see if you and Mai will be married?" I said moving my hands in a circle rotation like I was reading into a crystal ball.

"No, and you can do that, um never mine. I was going to ask if you have a place to stay, if not me and Lin can clear out the spare room?"

"Yes I have a place and look I know pull here, so don't even try Sherlock" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look Ray, you and I both know that you would get bored here very quietly and you will disappear again. Like the last time I'm just trying to save Mother and Father from going into a searching frenzy again or put Mother into an early grave." He was giving me a dark look.

"Alright you made your point but Mom and Dad won't do that this time if that happens because I'll be." I said looking to the side.

"Oh and where that be? Russia, China, or Mexico?" I could tell he was trying not to lose he temper.

"No, I'll America if I did go. But that is only because that's where the one person in the whole world that can make me stay in one place forever and that would be Louie." I was looking him in the eye's smile.

"Then why aren't you there now?"

"Because he needs to focus on Collage and he doesn't need me to be there messing it up for him like I did back England." I was trying not to cry and Naru saw that, like he always did.

"Ok, Way don't you go home and Please be here by 9:00 am tomorrow." He sounded annoyed. I looked up at him and got up and hugged him from behind before leaving.

"Bye, Oh and Naru, Noll I love you Bro." I closed the door behind me and then came Face to face with Mai and almost made her drop the tea tray that she had in her hands.

"Sorry Mai, I wasn't looking to where I was going." I then reopened the door for her.

"Thanks Ray!" Mai smiled before walking into the room.

"Your welcome, See you tomorrow Mai and you to Lin." I yelled before grabbing my jacket and walking out the door to my silver 2010 camaro. I speed down the road to my new home.

* * *

**Next Day**

**March 25**

Ray POV

I was a little nerves as I pulled up to SPR building and 8:58. To see a couple arguing, a blonde guy trying to calm them down, another guy with glasses laughing at them, there was also Masako (curse that damn medium) and Naru and Lin just standing there.

I swallowed my nerves and got out of the car and walked over to Naru.

"Hey so where's Mai?" I said and as if on cue I heard panting and saw Mai running up to us with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Lin and he just nodded his head.

"Yo Mai your only two minutes late this time you must be proud Naru. Hey you are you?" WHACK! The shaggy hair guy was now clutching his head after the fiery Red head lady hit him.

"Stupid Monk where are your manners?" She said

"Who are you calling Stupid you old Hag!" He yelled glaring at the red head.

"I'm not that old you…" They started arguing again. I looked at Naru and he just rolled his eyes.

"That enough you two and to answer your question Monk, This is my little sister Rayna and she going to be working with us at SPR for now on." Naru said pointing to me.

"Thanks Noll anyway just call me Ray and if you don't mind me asking but who are you?" I said give them a weak smile.

"Well hello there Princess, I'm Yasuhara but you can call me.."

"Ok I'm going to cut you off, Yasu but I have a Boyfriend sorry" I said sliding my hands out of his grasps.

"Hello there, I'm John Brown, Ray" said the Guy with Blonde hair, His accent sounds familiar.

"Hey John are you Australian, by any change" I asked shacking his hand.

"Yes I am mate" He smiled a shy smile.

"Yo, I'm Monk nice to meet you Ray. I hope your not as cold as your Brother is" He was receiving a glare from Naru.

WHACK "Sorry about those pigs, I'm Ayako a priestess." She beamed.

"Aren't you a little old to be a priestess." Monk and Mai started laughing She was glaring at me now Great.

"Maybe she is related to Naru after all" She said walking over Mai who was by Monk and I'm guessing his car.

"Rayna its nice to see you…again." I heard Masako's voice come from behind me.

"If you were trying to scream me Masako then you might want to rethink it and cut the nice crap will you that's the least you can do." I said turning slowly to glare at her.

"Anyway I can take the bags in my car being that no ones riding with me." I said to Everyone.

"Are you sure if its not a problem?" John asked.

"No it fine and Masako you can put yours up front with me where it will be safe." I smiled wickedly at her.

"If you think I'm falling for that then you're stupider then I original thought you were." She said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Really chine doll you want to go there. I'll have you know I have a PHD in Demonology and a Degree in Psychology and I can speck five different languages. How's that for stupidity, smartass?" I ranted in her face. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away from me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ray" She said before sliding into the back seat of Monks car.

"I hate her so much, Mai you can put the bags in back seat" I said unlocking the car door and helped Mai with the bags.

This is going to be fun…

* * *

So it looks like there's going to be some showdown between Masako and Ray don't you think. Any sorry again for not updating I had to much going on with school work and family and exams it was just plain bad…. Have a great new year!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES

Hi Guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't update in forever. But I wanted to post this to let everyone know I will be revamping this story, meaning I will be changing Naru's sister and over all rewriting the chapters. So Review and let me know what you would like to see in this revamp story or if you have any idea for it. Love you guys and thank you so much for being patient with me all this time. :D

Kitkat2014 out!


End file.
